poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Crimsoned Prophecy
They made it here in this place Kazemon: Whoa! Agunimon: Check it out. This place is... Tama: It's the-beautiful. Lobomon: Something about it makes me... Morgana: Feel safe. Lobomon: Yeah... Loweemon: You think... our Beast Spirits is here?￼ Mercurymon: Maybe... let's find them.￼ They went off and saw something on the top Dogmon: Is that... A Beast Spirit? Beetlemon: Yeah, but its only one. Then Dogmon's head hurt, because he saw a Vision Kumamon: Dogmon! Goatmon: Are you okay? Brandelis: You are here. They saw Brandelis Ottermon: Are you the king? Of the Bahamutian Federation!? Brandelis: Federation? How very quain! Is that the tale Dark Muttmon has been spreading? So be it. Then you have found me out, boy. I am king of the Bahamutian Federation--- Brandelis! Ranamon: He's the one. The villain behind it all. Anteatermon: In that orb there--- is that one of our Beast Spirit? What did you to them and where are the rest? Brandelis: Is that why you have come? Grumblemon: Why? Brandelis: Tell me why you have traveled all this way. Ottermon: You have one of our Beast Spirits, right? Give them back! Ladybugmon: Yeah! Start by setting them free! Tama: Yeah! Brandelis: Naive fools. I will play my part! They are fighting him and defeated him Lobomon: Huh? We... won? Dogmon: Yes, we did it! And here I thought it's gonna be hard! Tama: That was the-mazing! Think of all the people across the-Grymoire that you just saved from their plight!￼ Morgana: Yeah, but I bet those nutcases who sided with the Federation are gonna sweat. Ryuji: Oh, right! Guys, come on! We have to get one of your Beast Spirit out. Kumamon: Oh, yeah! But... How can we open it? Then they saw the Masked Digimon Loweemon: You again? ??: Activate it. Arbormon: Hold on. What? ???: Only Hybrid Digimon are permitted to use that mighty portal--- the Ultima Gate. With the Ultima Gate, the power of the Crystals becomes yours to control. Opening a mere orb would be no challenge at all.￼ Then the Legendary Warriors head is hurting Grumblemon: I think... I started to remember... Then portal, the book... It started to shine... And then the orb appeared. Tama: Then, that mean this isn't your the-first time seeing it! Kazemon: Yeah... It's hazy, but I've seen this gate before. But the Book is not here. ???: Then you know what to do. Use it. Kazemon: Hold on. Who are you? He remove it and it was Bird Digimon and then Loweemon remember something Flashback has Started He was running and then a Digimon saved him ???: Geopardmon, why must you cause you're master so many headaches? Geopardmon: What do you mean? I didn't do anything stupid at low! You shouldn't go saying stuff like that about me, okay Nachtmon? Nachtmon: Hey! What'd I tell you? We're like brothers. Since you and I are working together as a team, why don't you call me your partner? Geopardmon: Sure, I will. Nachtmon. Flashback has ended Loweemon: That's our Team. Dogmon: Hold on? Did you just say... " Our team"? Tama: I didn't know you had another the-team!￼ Nachtmon: Let's reminisce later. Save your Beast Spirit. Loweemon: So then, that really is a beast spirit in a Cage? Dogmon: Well, okay then. Let's hurry and activate that Ultima Gate thingamabob and bust that orb open! Goatmon: Right! They use their power and activate the Gate and the orb has been release the Digimon and feel unconscious Kumamon: Oh no! ???: The Prophecy... Has ended in crimson. And it was a Hybrid Digimon and it's Duskmon Tama: Hweh!? Lobomon: That's a Hybrid Digimon. Dogmon: How can this... They behind the Masked Digimon and he disappeared Akira: He's gone!? Duskmon: How could you do this... twice? Makoto: What do you mean? Duskmon: Legendary Warriors. You opened it again. Then they saw the Dark Digimon again Dark Sealmon: The Crimson Prophecy has been fulfilled! And then Brandelis appeared Brandelis: A Ridiculous piece of theater, but well done.￼ I command you all. You may dispense with the illusion now, Ywain. The Mirages make the Beautiful Place turn into the Pairs, because it was a Illusion Yusuke: What's happening? Everyone, what's going on? Futaba: I don't know. Duskmon, what is this? What's going on? He fell unconscious Dark Zephyrmon: I thought Dark Sealmon laborious narrative might never end. Brandelis: I share that sentiment. Should we do this again, you will keep your Prophecy more concise. Dark Gigasmon: (Laugh) But you cannot accuse me of excess. Every step was necessary to the plan. Brandelis: Tell me, Marksmon, what of the soul crystal? How much of the populace have we harvested? Dark Marksmon: If I had to offer up a guess, then just about four souls in every ten. Dark Caluramon: Is that all? After a whole month? Dark Butterflymon: He have been selective, and discreet. With Champion awakening again, we're lucky to have pulled off such a feat. Our Heroes saw Wormmon, Kudamon, Gatomon and Calumon inside and they got electrocuted and the Gate and the Book is flowing with Darkness Ann: Now what is it!? Tama: Away! We-we've really the-done it now! Anteatermon: Done what? Tama: I know you. You're the... The... The order of the Circle! Brandelis: Ah! I have not heard that name in some time. Dark Korikakumon: We're we acquianted in those 1 year past? Dark Phoenixmon: If so, she would have served our enemy. Brandelis: Then you know what comes next. We shall finally bring the Cogna into this world and take over the Digital World! Tama: Nooo!￼ Wh-Wh-wh-what are we the-gonna do!? Legendary Warriors! You've gotta the-hurry up and do something quick! Kazemon: Tama, you have to calm down! Arbormon: How can we do something? We don't even know what's going on! Then Brandelis make a Threshold and everything in the Lair ￼is now become the top of the Tower, and then the Portal and Book has went into the machine and it pain all the Summoner's Digimon and Portal has release all the Cogna and spread everything in Digital Grymoire and everything has turn into chaos Tama: No. No...￼ The world is the-finished... Ranamon: T-Tama? Then something has comes out of the Portal Dogmon: What in the holy mother of Zeus! It's going to come out and then Veemon save Gatomon Veemon: Sorry, we're late. And then Agumon, Gaomon and Renamon saved Wormmon, Calumon and Kudamon and the Portal is gone Brandelis: The Champions have rallied here to try and intervene before things go awry. Too late. The Cogna have passed through the portal. The fateful arrow has been loosed. Rejoice! For the end of an A-World-- No! The beginning of something greater is now upon us! They left, and our Heroes and the Champions saw the Cogna Coming Gaomon: It's time to go! Haru: Go where!? They saw the Airship coming Renamon: They're here. Come on! Gaomon carried Kudamon Kazemon: I'll Carry Calumon and Wormmon Renamon: Okay. Agumon: Sure. Loweemon: Agunimon! You get Duskmon! Agunimon: Okay! They carried them and escape the Cogna, they're almost there and they jump to the Airship Ryuji: What!? No way we're not gonna jump it!￼ Morgana: Just go! Then jump to the Airship and they got out of here Gaomon: Couldn't have timed that better. Ryuji: I hate jumping off... Tentomon: It's a good thing I actually caught you. They saw Tentomon and another Woman Agunimon: Hey, the Bug Digimon. And who are you? Sae: I'm Sae Niijima. Makoto's Sister. Tentomon: Yeah, it was great to meet you. Wait, what did you call me? Kazemon: Oh, yeah... Armedillomon called you that once? I think he's just mimicking him. Agunimon: Yeah. Tentomon: Who asked that Animal Digimon. Lobomon: Anyway, we never did get to thank you. You were so helpful when...we... Well, we don't want to sound ungrateful? Your fastcraft did get us to the low Seas, but... Now, whatever I heard rushing water I remember what it was like almost dying and... Yeah, you really scarred me for life... Tentomon: Oh-oh yeah? Well! Why don't you tell me about it inside? They made it to Balamb ￼Garden Dogmon: Whoa, check it out! Does the whole building float? This place is chocobaceous! Agumon: Amazed me the first time I saw it too. Renamon: This is it. Home base for the league of S. Gaomon: Balamb Garden. They went back to Nine Wood Hill Agunimon: What the? We're back? We can't go anywhere else? Goatmon: Um, Guys... You don't think...? They look at Tama over there Kumamon: Tama? Tama? Tama! Kazemon: I knew it. As long as Tama's ￼mind is wondering, we won't be able to activate these gates. Kumamon: What, really? Ladybugmon: Why don't we give her some time? At least we can still get back to Balamb Garden, right? Kumamon: Okay then, let's head back there and keep exploring, then. They went to Balamb Garden Tentomon: Well, I know that you all have been through a lot recently but... Why don't we start out by sharing our intel? Everyone's on deck, except the Injured. This way. They went off Geopardmon: Oh, right! Do you know how Duskmon is doing? Tentomon: He's sound asleep, down in the infirmary. I talked to Sae. His Diagnosis is that Duskmon is suffering from severe exhaustion. Strabimon: That's not good. Talpidmon: What about Gatomon and the Digimon Summoners even the Phantom Thieves? Tentomon: The Phantom Thieves got Unconscious after we escape. And for the Other Summoner. They were forced to use their powers against their will. It took a lot out of them. Gaomon: Same goes for Veemon. He won't wake up. Pengimon: Is he alright? Agumon: He took a beating, but they say he's gonna pull through. You know, he's pretty tough for a scrawny Digimon. Renamon: In fact, Veemon might be the only reason we were able to get to the Summoners in time. You know those Dark Digimon? I found Veemon fighting them. He told me about the Summoner's, so we went to go save them. Agumon: Right? And once me and Gaomon got word-- KoRaimon: You all arrived to bail us out, right! It's a really good thing you did. Gaomon: Now you can help us fill in the blanks. Bahamut-- did you figure out who they really are? Agumon: And those strange Monsters you called "Cogna." Renamon: What did you all do back there? Tromon: Well, um. It's funny you should ask... Lamnimon: We don't know what happen either. But what little we do know, we'll tell you. They explained to them Tentomon: Wow... Then I guess the only one with answers is your teammate Duskmon. Falcomon: Sorry for the interruption. I have new intel from our liaisons across Digital Grymoire. Flitmon: Falcomon. Tentomon: What happened? Falcomon: Take a look. He show them the Monitor and see the Cogna take over Digital Grymoire￼ Strabimon: What happened? Falcomon: Well, those new Mirages called Cogna have been taking over wherever they show uo. For the most part, at least. Renamon: For the most part? What do you mean? Falcomon: Our Reports say that town belonging to the Federation were assimilated right away. But the places that have resisting Federation, have managed to keep the Cogna out so far. However, other threats have arisen. Tentomon: What? Falcomon: Their have also been multiple sightings of the Dyad's ￼Servants. KoRaimon: Um... Who are the "Dyad's Servants"?￼ Agumon: A Year ago, the Demon Dyad plunged Digital Grymoire into an era of Chaos. The Dyad's Servants were Mirages that carried out most of the Dyad's dirty work. Right? Flamon: So you're saying the Servants are back after a hundred years? Falcomon: That appears to be the case. The Cogna have given them a chance to begin their reign of terror all over again. Goatmon: Guus. I think that we saw them. One out of the Crater where we fought the bomb. Another flew out from underneath Figaro Castle. Dogmon: ￼What? Wh-what exactly are you getting at? Are you saying we caused that too? Reflectmon: It looks like we set them lose. Dogmon: Oh no... Gaomon: I'll say this. We need to take action now. The League will get to work with our agents on the ground. Agumon: At any rate, it might be a while before Duskmon and the Phantom Thieves wakes up. Why don't you guys get some rest. Renamon: If Duskmon is your teammate, make sure you talk things out. Tentomon: Sorry, guys. I need to get back to the control room and handle this mess. Look, I realise that you all are probably trustworthy. But the League of S does have its rules. Until you get clearance, restricted areas like the infirmary are off limits. If you want to explore, keep it to here and the lobby. Okay? Catch up later. He left Anteatermon: So Basically, he doesn't trust us at all. Ladybugmon: Well, you can't blame him. Dogmon: Okay, so what do we do now? Tromon: Well... I'm worried about our friends. We really do need to talk to Tama￼. Talpidmon: Yep, that's for sure. I keep calling her, but she just doesn't show up. Pengimon: I don't think she plans to leave Digital Nine Wood Hills. Come on, why don't we go see if we can cheer her up. They headed back to Digital Nine Wood Hill Serafie: My goodness. What's with the especially long faces? Geopardmon: About time. I'm glad you're here. Serafie, could you go get Tama for us? Serafie: You want Tama? Funny you ask? She's been floating around like a terrified marshmallow ever since she got back. Let the Pixie handle this. She went to get Tama Serafie: Heeey. Taaamaaa. Huh? Tama? Tammy-tam! Answer me! Rrrgh!￼ How dare you ignore me, you puny fluff-butt! I am going to waaaaa-SHA you so good! She hit her alot Tama: Ah--- Aaah! Serafie: I bought Tama like you asked. Tama: Ooogh... Serafie, one the-day,￼ I will destroy you... Geopardmon: Tama, we need to speak. Flamon: We just want to know what happened. Tama: Ah! Thanks for the-reminding ￼me! This is no time to go the-gaga! Those Cogna the Knights summoned are seriously bad the-news! Serafie: Cogna!? No way... Tama: Yes the-way,￼ and we have to the-stop them! Lamnimon: Um, Time out. Before we go any further-- Tama, What's a Cogna? Tama: They're horrible bad things completely beyond the-description!￼ Dogmon: Well, um, maybe you should try anyway? Serafie: The Cogna are living machines that thrive on destruction. They have laid more worlds to waste than there are stars in the sky. And that's not a poetic exaggeration. Ottermon: What? But that's crazy! Tama: They're almost the-like a disease. It's not a that they're all strong-- it's that they never the-stop growing in numbers. Once they managed to invade a world, no one can stop them the-ever--- not even Enna Kros herself. Geopardmon: Then what about those Dark Digimon? Are they, like, Cogna Master or something? Tama: Something the-else:￼ they called themselves the Exnine Knights Digimon. They're a horrible order who the-wander from the-world to world and leave chaos in their wake! Which the-leads to the question, "Why"? I suppose. But, if they were the orders of the Circle, then I think I know the-why. Serafie: Whoa... Did you say the order of the Circle? Tama: I'm afraid the-so. Flamon: Bad News? Tama: Me and the-Serafie have a history with them that goes back more years than I know how to the-count. They're our Arch-arch-arch-arch nemesis to put it the-out. Serafie: Bummer. So that's who was pulling the strings. But, that means they won't rest until--- Tama: Until the-every ￼last world is destroyed. They're filled to the gills with ill the-will! Lamnimon: I still not sure I get it... but basically, you're saying Digital Grymoire's in hot water... is that the idea? Tama: The water's so hot it's almost the-steaming! And if you think it will end with just the-Grymoire then you've got another thing the-coming! Flamon: Is Nine Wood Hill in danger too? Serafie: That wouldn't even be the tip of the iceberg. Serafie: Oh no. No no no no no. Tama: We're not talking just one or two the-worlds. You see, we're the-part ￼of a whole Googolplex of worlds. Dogmon: A Goggleplex? What is that, like a thousand? Flamingomon: Actually, a Googolplex is ten, to the tenth, to the hundredth power. Dogmon: A Million World!? Goatmon: You need to work on your math some other time. Geopardmon: I need to get one thing straight. The reason those things got into Digital Grymoire... it's our fault, isn't it? Dogmon: Huh? Tama: Umm... The-maybe... I think... Yes. Strabimon: So, basically... we've put Digital Grymoire, and other worlds, in terrible danger. Flamon: No... No... That can't be true. Pengimon: It is. We messed up. Those Dark Digimon--- they used us. They make a Cake Prophecy and tricked us into opening and read the Ultima Gate and Book. Our Beast Spirits was just the bait. Talpidmon: What? No, cut it out. No way. Hold on, Enna Kros is the one who said to the regain our Powers and Abilities to find our Beast Spirits and our way back home. If she hadn't lead us to do that Strabimon: Maybe... She... lied to us.￼ Tama: No way! Abso-the-post-the-lutely no way! Serafie: Heh? Oh, well, yeah. After all, Enna Kros would never ever lie. Strabimon: Okay then, maybe I'll let it go. So then, why'd they pick us? How come we were even able to do something like that? Tama: I was the-holding you would know! Um, if you're going to ask the-someone, you should ask your Teammate. Geopardmon: You might be right. Let's head back to Balamb Garden and go talk to Nachtmon. Guys? Dogmon: Huh? Oh, yeah! Let's go. Maybe, he's awaken I guess. They went off to Balamb Garden and See Nachtmon Geopardmon: Hey, Nachtmon. Nachtmon: Tell me one thing. Your past￼-- do you remember any of it? They shake their head All: No. Nachtmon: Right. Of corise. If you did remember, there's no way you would be talking to me. Geopardmon: We do know you're part of the team, Nachtmon. Dogmon: She does. But we don't. Nachtmon: So then. What will you do to me, Reflectmon,Tromon, Talpidmon and Flitmon? Reflectmon: Us? We won't do anything to you. But, those Dark Digimons just holding you as prisoner. Nachtmon: Stop it. I don't know you anymore. And that's enough. Strabimon: Fine.￼ Nachtmon: I was a Prisoner for a very long time. But it wasn't the Dark Digimon. Pengimon: Then who did? Nachtmon: You ought to know. And why should I bother to help you figure out the obvious. You have to remember. For My Master. Geopardmon: Your Master? Was it Seraphimon, Cherubimon or Ophanimon? Nachtmon: Cherubimon. And they're waiting for you to come back. Even you Beast Spirit. Flamon: Our Beast Spirits? You know where they were? Nachtmon: Yes, somewhere in Digital Grymoire. They were with you￼ a year ago. With the Digidestined, Takuya, J.P., Zoe, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, Doki, Otto, Fico, Mundi, Anabelle and Gabe. Flamln: Wait, those guys are our Human and Animal Partners! Are they're okay? Nachtmon: They're safe. In the Human World. Dogmon: That's a Relief. Nachtmon: And what about your Beast Spirits? You know that, too. Where they are. What they're doing.￼ Ottermon: We did? Are you sure? Geopardmon: Nachtmon. Are you here to find us, because your master said so? Nachtmon: No. He didn't. I was trapped here a year ago, that means I didn't came here to find you￼. Strabimon: Okay then... but, the strange Digimon who looks like you. Is he an illusion created from you? Nachtmon: Me created an Illusion of me? No way! Flamon: But, you went around in a mask tricking us! Nachtmon: That's enough. Say hi more. I just don't want to hear it. He open a Portal Strabimon: Where are you going? Nachtmon: To save your Beast Spirits on my own. Dogmon: But you can't fight them, their 17 of them and one of you. Nachtmon: If I'm no match for them, then so be it! He disappeared Strabimon: He's gone. Dogmon: But we still have some questions for him. Darn it! What is his problems!? She didn't tell us anything! Geopardmon: No... But you heard what he said about our Beast Spirits. They need to be saved!￼ Flamon: You're right. I guess he did? But what do they need saving from? Lamnimon: I don't know. Tentomon: What's going on? Where did Nachtmon go? They explained what happen Tentomon: I get it. But then, what will you do now? Flitmon: We don't know. Tentomon: Look it may sound a little selfish, but... if you don't mind, maybe you could help us fight off the Cogna that've appeared across Digital Grymoire. We need more manpower. As much as we can get. Dogmon: Sure. KoRaimon: What? Dogmon: Whether we were tricked or not, we're still the ones who brought them here. We have to fix this. As long as we have the power to do it. Strabimon: Yeah, you're right. Besides! Helping the League out with operations means gaining my Powers and getting stronger. If Serafie and Tama are right, and we can trust what Enna Kros told us, then we ought to keep going. Let's fight Mirages, Digimon, find our Beast Spirits and our way back home. Flamon: Yeah! Tentomon: Best! Okay then, the Airship--- we'll let you borrow it. The skies are yours! Go on out there and help wherever you can! Lamnimon: It's good that we're helping the league out, but remember, we need to get stronger and fight Mirages and Digimon. Tama, these "Cogna" things--- can you tell more about them? They look powerful. Tama: Like Mirages, some the-Cogna are strong, and some not so the-much. Then again, the tough ones are really, the-really the-tough. In fact, some of the Cogna have such powerful defenses that regular attack the-won't even leave a scratch on them. Flamon: What, really?! How are we supposed to stop them then? Goatmon: Remember, we're not the only ones out there fighting. There's Agumon, Gaomon, Renamon. We're all gonna have to learn to help each other out. Flamon: Right, good idea!